1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire air pressure control systems. More particularly the present invention relates to a system for increasing and decreasing pressure in bicycle tires on the go.
2. Description of Related Art
In biking, especially mountain biking, riders encounter many varied terrains. When a rider is on a moderately flat hard pack trail, an increased tire pressure can be advantageous as it creates less friction/drag allowing the rider to go faster with less effort. Alternatively, when a rider is on a soft surface, for example sand or leaves, or attempting a climb (riding an incline), it is very beneficial to have a lower tire air pressure to give the rider much more traction by giving the tire more surface to engage the trail. The conventional practice is for the rider to either set the tire air pressure manually before each ride to a single pressure that would be the most accommodating overall for the terrain(s) he or she anticipated for that particular ride. The alternative is to stop riding, dismount the bike, and inflate/deflate the tire air pressure for each different terrain encountered. Indeed, this stopping, checking, and adjusting pressure strategy is common practice, taking up valuable time in a racing condition, and being at best cumbersome in a recreational setting.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may simply and effectively control tire pressure on a bicycle.